Was zum Teufel ist ein Postbote?
by Red-Sydney
Summary: Ron und die Tücken der Muggelwelt...


**Was zum Teufel ist ein Postbote?**

Mit klopfendem Herzen schreckte Ron aus dem Schlaf hoch und sah sich entgeistert um, während er lauschte, um herauszufinden, was zum Teufel ihn geweckt hatte.  
Plötzlich zuckte er erschrocken zusammen. Da war es wieder, dieses Geräusch. Laut, schrill und erbarmungslos durchdringend. So durchdringend, dass es sein müdes Gehirn malträtierte und augenblicklich stechende Kopfschmerzen verursachte. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Frau neben ihm, die gerade ihren Kopf unter ihrem Kissen verstecken wollte und ein gequältes Stöhnen von sich gab. „Hermine, was ist das für ein Lärm?", erkundigte er sich flüsternd bei ihr und sie seufzte gedämpft.  
„Das ist die Türklingel, Ron. Wahrscheinlich steht der Postbote davor."  
Der Rothaarige runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Das Wort Türklingel kam ihm wage bekannt vor, was er seinem Vater zu verdanken hatte, aber was war das andere? „Der was?"  
Mit einem genervten Grummeln kam seine Frau unter dem Kopfkissen hervor. „Erinnerst du dich daran, dass mein Vater irgendwas bestellt hat und meinte, er würde es auf unsere Adresse liefern lassen, weil er und Mom für drei Wochen in Spanien sind?"  
Ron begriff endlich. „Oh, Postbote. Diese Muggelmänner, die Briefe und Pakete bringen und immer gerade dann abhauen, wenn man nicht schnell genug die Tür öffnet." Eilig sprang er aus dem Bett und lief aus dem Schlafzimmer hinaus. Ein weiteres durchdringendes Klingeln wurde jäh unterbrochen, als er die Eingangstür aufriss.

Vor ihm stand ein blonder Mann in seinem Alter in einer roten Uniform, der ein Paket in seinen Händen hielt. „Bin ich hier richtig bei Hermine Weasley?"  
Der Rothaarige nickte eifrig. Er wollte das hier so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Vielleicht konnte er dann noch ein paar Stunden schlafen. „Ja, ich bin der Ehemann."  
Der Postbote überreichte ihm wortlos das Paket und griff dann hinter sich an seinen Gürtel. Ron lächelte höflich, bedankte sich und wollte schon die Tür wieder schließen, als der Uniformierte ihm plötzlich einen seltsamen Kasten und ein stiftähnliches Ding entgegenhielt.  
Vollkommen verwirrt starrte er auf die beiden Gegenstände. „Hermine?", entfuhr es ihm laut und leichte Panik war aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören.  
Der Blonde warf ihm einen fassungslosen Blick zu. „Ich bräuchte noch eine Unterschrift.", erklärte er langsam, als hätte er es mit einem Verrückten zu tun.  
Ron sah sich den Kasten genauer an und erkannte etwas, das seine Frau einmal in anderem Zusammenhang als Display bezeichnet hatte. Er erinnerte sich, dass das hochkomplizierte Muggeltechnik war, an der sein Vater wahrscheinlich verzweifelt wäre.  
Seufzend tippte der Postbote darauf.  
Der Rothaarige stellte das Paket zur Seite und nahm das stiftähnliche Ding und den Kasten entgegen. Von seinem Vater wusste er, dass Muggel hundert verschiedene Arten von Stiften benutzten, aber so etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. Die Spitze sah nicht so aus, als würde da Tinte rauskommen. Dennoch tat er das, was der Uniformierte von ihm verlangte und unterschrieb auf dem Display. Fasziniert beobachtete er dabei, wie plötzlich seine Unterschrift auf dem grauen Rechteck erschien.

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen nahm ihm der Blonde beides wieder aus den Händen und verabschiedete sich eilig, bevor er ging.  
Ron zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern und schloss die Tür. Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen lief er ins Schlafzimmer zurück und schlüpfte zurück unter die Bettdecke. „War doch gar nicht so schwer.", prahlte er und seine Frau lächelte amüsiert.  
Dann warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Aber so früh am Morgen... und das an einem Samstag! Das ist doch unmenschlich. Muggel sind manchmal echt arme Schweine." Er seufzte wohlig und kuschelte sich in sein Kissen. „Die sollten am besten auf Eulen umsteigen.", murmelte er, bevor er die Augen schloss und schon wenige Sekunden später eingeschlafen war.  
Hermine bedachte ihn mit einem kopfschüttelnden Blick. „Als ob es soviel besser ist, nachts um drei von einer Schleiereule geweckt zu werden, die beharrlich versucht, irgendein Fenster zu zertrümmern.", antwortete sie ihm leise und legte sich ebenfalls wieder schlafen.

**Ende**


End file.
